Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy
by GermanHeart
Summary: For their anniversary, Alfred gets an idea while listening to the radio on the way home. RusAme. fluffy at the end. Yaoi.


i do not own hetalia. but i wish i did. -.-

~OxO~

' Well i walk into the room

passing out hundred dollar bills

and it kills and it thrills like the horns

on my Silverado grill

and i buy the bar a double round of crown

and everybody's getting down

an' this town ain't never gonna be the same'

Alfred sang along to the radio on the way home from because tonight was his and his boyfriends first anniversary. America's boss even let him go home early! And since it was a special night, Alfred wanted to make it the best it could be! He just didnt kno how yet...

'Cause I saddle up my horse

And i ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

cause the girls they are so pretty

Riding up and down broadway

on my old stud Leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse ride a cowboy

And the girls say

Save a horse ride a cowboy!'

At the last line of the song it hit him. He found the perfet idea. He switched lanes on the road and headed to the nearest shoping mall 'cause tonight he was gonna ride his cowboy.

~OxO~

Alfred took the black bag out of the passenger seat and quickly walked in his house, closing the door behind him. Noticing the Russian wasn't home yet, he kicked his shoes off by the door and, bag still in hand, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, wrote a quick note, and stuck it to the door. Then he made his way up to their bedroom to get ready.

~OxO~

Ivan sighed. Ugh, what a long day. As he stepped up on the porch of their home he notied a little note on the door.

Ivan~3

There's a surprise for you upstairs. ;)

- Love, Alfred ~3

With the note in hand, he made his way he hung up his coat and scarf and took off his shoes and socks, he wondered just what his surprise was.

The Russian soon found himself sanding in front of the door to his and his boyfriend's bedroom. He opened the door and walked in the dark room. Barely seeing anything in the remainging light of the sunset through the window, he reached for the light switch. Then a rope found it's way around his shoulders and he paused.

Then the light come on. Ivan looked over. There was Alfred sitting on the small dresser by the light switch, wearing nothing but a black cowboy hat, black thong, sleek black leather chaps, and black cowboy boots with shiny new spurs on the heels, legs crossed and in his hand was the other end of the lasso that was around Ivan. Alfred looked down for a second and saw how hard Ivan got from just looking at him. 'Perfect!' he thought to himself.

Alfred hopped off the dresser, making the spurs clink when his feet hit the ground. Using the lasso, he pulled Russia closer. "Howdy..." he kisses his cheek "Partner."

Russia was stunned. he started staring, beginning at the hat. Down to the boots. Then back up to the lustful grin on Alfred's face, etching the sight into his memory.

Alfred took off his hat and placed it on Ivan's head and kissed his lips. Ivan took America by the hips, grinding against him, making them both even harder, and slipping his tongue into the other's mouth in a passionate, fiery kiss.

"Ha-ah! W-woah there, cowboy." Alfred said, then led Ivan to the bed, took off the lasso, then gently pushed him down and crawled on top. "We need to take these off first, shall we?" he continued, gesturing to Ivan's clothes, unbuttoning his shirt. Alfred kicked off his boots. Ivan hooked gis fingers in Alfred's chaps and slid them off. then helped by taking off his own pants.

Soon they were in their underwear, moaning, panting, rubbing against eachother while their lips met in more heated kisses.

The American moved down and pulled down Russia's boxers, revealing his painfully hard cock. He took them all the way off and they were thrown in the pile with the other clothes.

He brought his lips to the tip in a teasing kiss then licked the vein running underneath, sending chills up Ivan's , oh so agonizingly slow, he took all of Russia in his mouth. Humming as he did, sending lovely vibrations through Ivan's body.

Ivan ran a hand through the golden locks and gripped the sheets with the other as Alfred began sucking and bobbing his head. Just before Ivan could cum, Alfred got up to take off the thong. He grabed the new bottle of lube he bought today and showed it to Ivan and smiled "I saw it today and thought of you so i had to get it."

Ivan smiled as he read the label. Alfred grabbed the bottle of apple vodka flavored lube back and uncapped it. First rubbing some on Ivan's length, while moving back to his face and kissing him, using some more to prepare himself. Then Alfred started moaning into the kiss. Realizing what the American was doing to himself made Ivan moan along with him and grow even harder (if that was possible).

Soon he decided he was ready enough and positioned himself over Russia and slowly lowered himself down. Ivan hissed from the pleasure of the tight heat that was surrounding him and couldn't help but buck up into it, hitting Alfred's prostate. "A-AH! IVAN!" Alfred yelled.

"S-sorry, my sunflower. You just feel soo good and tight."

Alfred started to move. Ivan thrusting up and hitting Alfred's prostate each time, being rewarded with gasps, moans, and groans each time.

"Ivan...I-Ivan...p-please, t-touch me!" Alfred begged coming closer to his climax.

Ivan, feeling his own end coming as well, reached up and started pumping Alfred in time with each thrust.

"OH YES, IVAN!" Alfred saw stars dancing across his vision. His mess flowing down their stomachs.

Alfred tightened around Ivan. "NGH! ALFRED!" Ivan came inside Alfred while they rode out the rest of their orgasms.

Alfred used his remaining energy to lift himself off of Ivan and collapse next to him. Both panting trying regain their breath.

America curled up next to Russia and Russia wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer."I love you, Ivan. Happy anniversary, babe."

"I love you too, Alfred. And happy anniversary as well, da."

The couple happily fell asleep in each others arms.

~OxO~

That morning Alfred woke up to a smiling Russian. "Good morning, da."

Alfred gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Morning."

"Now for my present." Ivan got up and got something out of his pants pocket, got up and went back to the , still laying on the bed, watched as Ivan got down on one kneeand held out a little black velvet box. Inside was a gold ring.

"Alfred, I tell you everyday that I love you, and I would like to keep telling you that I love you everyday with all my heart. Please,Alfred, will you marry me?"

Alfred was NOT expecting that.

"Yes! Ivan, yes!" he yelled.

Ivan smiled and slipped the ring on his finger.

"I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

~OxO~

A/N: i wanted to make the ring silver cuz i like silver better than gold but for some reason i thought gold would be for fitting for the ring. i dont kno why though... oh well. for anyone who got confused: they werent engaged/married in the beginning of the story. i hope you all enjoyed this story! :3

bye-bye for now!


End file.
